Stanny McGregor
Stanny McGregor is a one time character from Disney's KunoichiShow! For only the first season. He is a Scottish/Brazillian boy who moved to Langeles and later befriended Baby and Choney. He is also Dollianne's main love interest and best friend of Jack Crabgrass. His only appearance in the episode "Stanny Boy:The Scottish Man" and will later make his return in "The Twistery of Ninj-X". Stanny is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui who previously played Lazlo from Camp Lazlo and Rocko from Rocko's Modern Life. Role in KunoichiShow! Stanny makes his first appearance in a season one episode "Stanny Boy, The Scottish Man". He and his family moved to Langelees, where he enrolled in Spishak High School as a sophomore. He became fast friends with Baby Driscoll, and she later introduced him to Kittie. After that episode, Stanny will never appear onscreen again until the season two finale "The Twistery of Ninj-X". Character Production Stanny was first created as a love interest for Princess Dollianne during her Randy Cunningham prototype year. He was to be the "new kid" in Norrisville High and adopted a "Bad Boy" persona. Randy were to grow animosity and jealously towards him and Dollianne were do develop romantic feelings for him. Later, during production of KunoichiShow! the character was entirely rewritten as a comedic prankster. According to the show's creator, Stanny is known as her final Randy Cunningham Original Character before KunoichiShow! started production. Stanny's design and color scheme was used from Randy Cunningham's early concept design. For the voice of Stanny, ChardonnayBloo wanted him to be voiced by Charlie Schlatter, who also voiced The main character from Kick Buttowski. She wanted him to sound somewhat "sexy" but at the same time "hilarious". Schlatter was later replaced by Carlos Alazraqui. Interesting Facts about Stanny *Stanny is named after Stan Smith from American Dad! *His favorite Disney Princess is Snow White. *Stanny is the first Disney hero since Jim Hawkins to have a shaved hair style. *Stanny's facial features are inspired by Spirou from the French comic Spirou et Fantasio. *Stanny's favorite color is Light Sea Green. *Stanny is right-handed. *Stanny is known as ChardonnayBloo's final Randy Cunningham Original Character before production of KunoichiShow! *Stanny does not appear in KunoichiStories! Instead he is created exclusively for KunoichiShow!. However a character who physically resembles him appears in the book. As Ninj-X After Stanny's temporary removal from the show, he was replaced by Ninj-X. He made his first appearance in an early season two episode "Shinobi Of My Dreams". He plays as the show's first anti-hero and recurring enemy/love interest of Princess Dollianne. He also plays as the arch rival of Damian Childs. In the season two finale "The Twistery of Ninj-X" he is revealed to be Stanny McGregor working for The Kunomi Council. Ninj-X was created by The Kunomi Council to test Princess Kittie's temptation and self control. Early Ninja Years Stanny was actually an official Shiku Tribe Ninja for only two years. The Kunomi and Shiku council wanted to make a special program called The International Ninjas Association. It is a special program where both councils recruit male warriors who don't originate from the magical realm, and apparently Stanny was the only candidate. So Stanny served as Shiku Ninja for only two years, sadly both councils decided to cancel the program. Fortunately, Stanny was given a royal certificate of participation. See Also Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2) Rumic World Counterpart Concept Art Stanny 2.png Stanny 3.png Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney XD Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:KunoichiShow!